Spingebill and Peetruck
Season 1 Episodes * Episode 0: Something But Nothing * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck invents an invention that will make them popular * Episode 1: Peetruck's Pressure * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck must get a girl friend * Episode 2: Bee Urself * Plot: Squidward want spingebill and peetruck to be normal * Episode 3: Battling the Dumb * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck teach squidward how to be dumb but become dumber than them * Episode 4: Spingebill's Club * Plot: Spingebill creates a club and someone sabotage's it * Episode 5: Spingebill vs Peetruck * Plot: '''They battle a toy * Episode 6: Who's the Stay * '''Plot: Their are new neighbors and someone wants to know where to live with * Episode 7: Ghost Taker * Plot: '''A ghost has arrived bikini bottom and spingebill + Peetrick must stuck it up unless it captures something * Episode 8: Souper Peetrick * '''Plot: '''Peetrick gets a job but will get go well? (NOPE) * Episode 9: The Truth of Life * '''Plot: (TITLE reads itself) * Episode 10: Micro Man * Plot: Something bad happens in bikini bottom but spingebill and peetruck don't know what it is * Episode 11: Peetrick Knows Best * Plot: '''Peetrick must prove himself that he is smart * Episode 12: Dodge and Dare * '''Plot: '''Peetrick and Spingebill play the game * Episode 13: Welcome to your stay * '''Plot: '''Spingebill and Peetrick create a party but the guest wanna leave and can't * Episode 14: The Special * '''Plot: '''Spingebill and Peetrick make a video for youtube * Episode 15: Plan Man * '''Plot: Spingebill and Peetrick must save sandy with a plan * Episode 16: Our Wirl * Plot: Spingebill and Peetrick explore the wirl around us * Episode 17: The Crush * Plot: Sandy has a crush on spingebill and peetrick must find out why * Episode 18: DoddleBill * Plot: Doddlebill invades bikini bottom and spingebill must stop him * Episode 19: Friends from the other side * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck finds people and try to be friends with them * Episode 20: No Deed for Me * Plot: King Neptune tells spingebill and peetrick to be good or else (But does not work) Season 2 * Episode 1: Forgottening Spingebill * Plot: Spingebill has lost his memory and peetruck with sandy must rescue it * Episode 2: Peetruck at your service * Plot: Peetruck gets a job but gets trapped in the job * Episode 3: Breaking the Rules * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck break rules * Episode 4: Best out the original * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck are bored and figure about something to do * Episode 5: Sandy's Love One * Plot: Sandy must choose between spingebill and peetruck * Episode 6: Food Domination * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck want food while the world domination happens * Episode 7: Butterfly Destruction * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck have a butterfly as a pet but causes problems * Episode 8: The Meaning of Life * Plot: They must find the meaning of life * Episode 9: Pure Danger * Plot: Peetruck must defend danger by making everything safe * Episode 10: Creative Creation * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck must learn how they were made * Episode 11: Dollar Boys * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck must battle on who gets the millon dollar from mr. krabs * Episode 12: Uploads * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck view popular videos * Episode 13: Organs * Plot: Spingebill and peetruck learn how they were friends * Episode 14: How To Love * Plot: Spingebill learns what love is by sandy * Episode 15: Wasp Nest * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck must stop wasp's from invading jelly fish fields * Episode 16: Mystic Sponge * Plot: Spongebill and Peetruck must do a mystic deed for squidward * Episode 17: Good Night? * Plot: Spongebill and Peetruck will learn how to go to bed * Episode 18: Blaming yourself * Plot: Plankton blames mr. krabs into something bad and spingebill + peetruck must stop plankton * Episode 19: Compilation * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck make a compliation of videos * Episode 20:The Real Spingebill * Plot: Spingebill and Peetruck meet spongebob and patrick which causes the world to implode * Episode 21: A Good One * Plot: Spingebill teaches plankton to be good while he is on the run by police * Episode 22: Non Breakble * Plot: Peetrick tries to break a vase but needs a really good shot * Episode 23: Surprise * Plot: Spingebill and Peetrick learn the ancient story about the vase peetrick can't break * Episode 24: Ratings * Plot: Spingebill and peetrick see a movie and see what did think of it * Episode 25: Not So Chubby * Plot: Peetrick has a diet but gets famous for it leaving spingebill mad * Episode 26: Wiz Boi * Plot: Spingebill and Peetrick learn how to be wizards